Whiplash
Whiplash Nickname: Starwatcher Title: None Species: Diplodocus carnegii/Amphicoelias fragmillus Role: Guardian of Littlefoot Emperor of the Dinotopia Secondary Role: '''None '''Diet: Leafeater Age: 15yrs (25yrs in future) Gender: Male Love Interest: Sue Mate: Sue Length: 101ft Height: 35ft Weight: 79tonnes Primary Colours: Light grey with a brown hue to his scales and a pale grey underbelly Secondary Colours: A large dark brownish grey stripe going from the back of his head to the tip of his tail Eyes: Yellow Friends: Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike. All Dinosaurs Dragon Animals OF GOOD Enemies: Sharptooth (the first movie). Red Eye king Gaw Kong Black claw Evil human Ogthar. Family: Diplo (father, alive), Dara (mother, Alive), Littlefoot (adopted brother, alive), Grandpa Longneck (adopted grandfather, alive), Grandma Longneck (adopted grandmother, alive), Bron (adopted father, alive), Mother Longneck (adopted mother, Alive), Shorty (adopted brother, alive). Physical Description: Whiplash is distinguished by a massively thin whip tail (that he was named for). He is very large for his age and his supposed species. From the back of his head to the tip of his tail, he bears the spines that Diplodocus have, he also possesses a pair of sharp thumb claws on his forefeet. While most Diplodocus are a colour of light and dark brown, Whiplash has traces of grey in his brown. He has a small scar on his left cheek. He has thick tree trunk like legs; his front ones are slightly higher than normal Diplodocus. Background: Unknown For Spoiler Reasons. More to come as story goes on. Personality: Quiet and unusually distant from almost every herd he encounters, Whiplash trusts very little and refuses to get involved with anyone, but sometimes his caution will be overridden by his desire to protect those who are in trouble, and will not hesitate to rush to the aid of others, even a hapless stranger. It was thanks to that desire to protect that he happened to run into Littlefoot's mother a month after she laid his egg and saved his life from a hungry egg stealer, forming a lifetime bond that would eventually pass on to Littleefoot for years to come. Unlike Littlefoot, who is willing to see past physical differences, Whiplash had grown up in a herd that kept away from other dinosaurs that were not longnecks, but after meeting Ducky on the way to the Great Valley, he began to realise that it didn’t matter what you looked like. Whiplash is very protective of Littlefoot, having made a vow to his dying mother that he would look after for him and will go beyond measure to protect him. He was even willing to stand up for him against Topps (someone he feared because of being intimidating) who told Littlefoot’s grandfather that he was a bad influence and almost resulting in a fight had Grandpa Longneck not interfered at the last second. But deep down, Whiplash hides a secret that, despite being through a lot of things with Littlefoot, his friends and family, he refuses to speak about it to anyone. It only got worse on the night of the sleep stories that would send all longnecks across the landscape to one place… and meeting a special someone he hadn’t seen since he had left his own herd Category:Heroes Category:Sauropods Category:Herbivore Category:Dinosaur Category:Guardians Category:Member of the winx club Category:Celtonion Category:Freinds Category:Reptiles Category:Aquatic creatures Category:Royalty